Mercy Graves
Mercy Graves was a tough young woman with a checkered past, who served as Lex Luthor's personal bodyguard and chauffeur. Powers and abilities Though she usually relies on her cool and sardonic wit as her first form of defense, Mercy can be very physical and is an absolute demon in a fight. Despite the impracticalities of her uniform's short skirt, she uses a rough, street-form of kickboxing as her preferred form of attack, and can take anyone this side of Superman in one-on-one combat. She's also an expert with most forms of handheld weapons and has no problem with using them when she has to. However, she is no match for advanced fighters such as Batman who easily decked her with a single punch. Background information Similar to Harley Quinn, Mercy was one of a small number of characters originally created for the DCAU who was later adapted into DC Comics. She first appeared in Detective Comics #735 (part of Batman: No Man's Land), was in a situation with Batman and Lex in Batman #573 similar to that in World's Finest, and later became Luthor's personal bodyguard (along with a woman named Hope) after his election as President of the United States. In the comics continuity, there is a suggestion that Mercy and Hope are Amazons, as they have sufficient strength to stagger even Superman, and recognize the sorceress Circe on sight, just as Wonder Woman does. Both Hope and Mercy have left Luthor, and both seemed to be interested in working with Steel against their former boss. A small tribute to her similarity with Harley is made in "World's Finest", when the pairing off of Luthor and Joker as antagonists leads the two "hench-wenches" to face off, and engage in a brutal fight that goes apparently unnoticed by their employers. (They fight again when Joker shows up in Metropolis in Action Comic #765.) Interestingly, Harley Quinn disguised herself as Charlie's limo driver in Batman: The Animated Series episode "Joker's Favor", which makes her resemble Mercy. Of course, this is four years before Mercy first appears in Superman: The Animated Series. In a similar fashion, Harley Quinn disguised herself as Mercy during the World's Finest three parter when she first encountered Lex Luthor, having knocked Mercy out earlier with a mechanized punching glove. In the eighth season of the television series Smallville, the character named "Tess Mercer" is a fusion of the names Eve Teschmacher (from Superman: The Movie and Superman II) and Mercy.6 Much like Mercy, she is blindly devoted to Luthor and carries out his every command, claiming he saved her life a few years ago. In the episode "Toxic", Oliver Queen gives her the nickname "Mercy". In the final season however, it was revealed she is Lex Luthor's half-sister, Lutessa Luthor. Appearances Superman: The Animated Series * "A Little Piece of Home" * "Stolen Memories" (Cameo) * "The Main Man, Part I" (Cameo) * "My Girl * "Blasts From the Past, Part I" (Cameo) * "Livewire" (Cameo) * "Identity Crisis * "Solar Power" (Cameo) * "Ghost in the Machine * "World's Finest" * "Apokolips... Now!, Part II" (Cameo) * "A Fish Story" (Cameo) * "Legacy, Part I" Justice League * "Tabula Rasa" Justice League Unlimited * "Clash" Category:Royal Guard Category:Driver Category:Bodyguard Category:Woman Category:Americans Category:Metropolis Category:CEOs Category:Business Owners Category:DCAU Category:Superman Rogues Gallery Category:Butler Category:LexCorp Category:Humans Category:Muggles Category:Female Category:DC Universe Category:Manslaughter